A Game of Misconception
by outercoffee
Summary: (Au in which an unknown disease has plagued certain heroes into vampires- it will contain all characters or mention them at some point, but mainly is focused on the (7) heroes.) Empress Cygnus has no choice but to let any vampire hunters out of the kingdom's walls and into the unknown with the pursuit to eliminate any blood-sucking 'monsters'. (I'm bad at fics, but please r&r ; ;)


"Vampire hunters, align!" Nienheart commanded, his cold eyes calculating carefully as he passed each person with a stern look. His bleached sapphire hair flowed in a tight topknot like the ocean waves; few people tensed as the tactician and advisor passed with a menacing composure.

"Please, Nienheart," A soft voice pleaded quietly, "Don't intimidate the volunteers- they're already tense as it is…" Cygnus gave a weary smile to the hunters, radiating a lighter atmosphere.

Swiftly, he stepped back and introduced the small empress, Cygnus, to the lot. "Do not falter out there," The advisor warned grimly. "We may never rid the vampires, but each one slain is a life saved. Keep that in mind out there, and I wish you good luck."

The street resonated with marches as Cygnus nodded to the guardsmen- a signal to raise the gates. Nobody made a sound but the remainder of the townspeople wishing farewell or cries of remorse. Had they not signed up, Cygnus Knights would have been forced to start drafting any men or women of age. The groups were organized into parties of three to four: given a lantern, a vampire hunter's kit, medical supplies, rations, and a rosary embedded with the kingdom's markings.

Waving, the empress choked down her tears and turned to Nienheart, "Was this truly the right thing to do? We don't even know if the vampires are subtle fellows…"

Her advisor remained quiet, deep in thought. Finally, he sighed and turned to the small monarch and replied wearily, "I don't know, your highness. We can only hope everything works out in the end."

Luminous never felt much remorse for leaving; they wouldn't miss him, he reminded himself constantly with great conviction. Lania had bided him farewell with teary eyes and Penny managed a grudging 'goodbye'; Vieren would surely watch over the two.

"A-ha, what a shame," Someone said, a high pitched voice that immediately snapped him from his thoughts. "Here I hoped to travel with someone worthy of my league." He was certain the voice was feminine now.

Blonde hair flashed as the speaker dropped from a great pine tree. Elven ears were presented with decorative jewels that could only belong to one person- or rather, an elven mistress. Mercedes was notorious for her belongings and great skill in wielding dual blowguns.

"What're you, a drug dealer?" She shot Luminous a look of disdain as she gestured his clothing- a trench coat- which he had to admit, looked just a bit shady. He winced knowing how Lania had picked it out for him specifically.

"Pardon? I don't see how that was appropriate-"

"Shelter," A silent voice interrupted, halting both the elf and mage's bickering. Regarding them with calm violet eyes, a brunette rested upon a log, one leg crossed and hands interlocked with a patient gesture.

For just a split second, Luminous swore that person had just appeared out of nowhere. Mercedes seemed to think the exact thought as she let out a shriek and armed herself with the blowguns.

"W-when did you..?" The mage began nervously, feeling cold sweat and embarrassment rising from his neck.

"We need to find shelter. Chances are… most groups are in search of trails- the best option would be to seek a place with stability and drainage." The brunette persisted. There was something odd about the person, but Luminous decided to ignore it. After all, this was his group and he could not afford disrupting unity.

"Very well, I suppose…"

_Snap_

Mercedes placed her arrow back into an ordinate quiver. "Seek shelter? Leave it to me, children!" She bounded through the forest with ease, laughing gleefully.

Luminous bit his lip; it seemed he would never grasp the concept of others- especially elves.

"You're Luminous, correct?"

He turned, surprise to see the stranger giving him a warm look. His words died in his throat- half from surprise and half from anxiety. "Y-yes, that is correct. I don't think I've heard of you..."

"Eunwol. Traveling mercenary. I'd like to keep a low profile if you don't mind," Eunwol responded politely with a nod. Luminous attempted a smile, then cursed as he realized Mercedes had bounded up ahead.

At least not all of his comrades were rash.


End file.
